In general, the Internet has been used in workplaces in a wired manner, rather than a wireless manner and thus, management of a corresponding wired network may be sufficient for in-house network security. However, with a remarkable increase in use of a wireless Internet, for example, third generation (3G) wireless Internet, wireless broadband Internet (WiBro), and the like, through a mobile terminal apparatus, tracking of in-house confidential data being leaked through a wireless Internet access may be difficult. In addition, work efficiency may decrease when an employee accesses non-work related sites, and the like.
In order to overcome such weaknesses in security, an application (app) configured to prevent use of the wireless Internet may be installed in a mobile terminal apparatus, or an employee may be requested to surrender a mobile phone when entering a workplace, and retrieve the mobile phone when leaving the workplace. However, although such an app is installed, management of the app may be difficult. In addition, when an audio data frequency is used to access the Internet, blocking the Internet access may be impossible. When use of a mobile terminal apparatus is banned, an employee may experience an inconvenience of making a call for an urgent case. Accordingly, normal application of a security system may be difficult.
In particular, with a recent propagation of smart phones, a number of tasks may be performed through a mobile terminal apparatus. Recording, video making, photo taking, accessing the Internet, and the like may be performed through the mobile terminal apparatus. When information is leaked, serious damage may be caused and tracking a leak may be impossible. Accordingly, in reality, prevention of the foregoing issues may be difficult.